History of Bonds, Sad Song
by GenesisXYZ
Summary: Bonds were meant to strengthen one another. It was like a chain that binds with another chain like a knot with a secured lock that would tighten them together. But slowly but surely, one chain will soon turn rust and their binding breaks apart. For this story is not only a story, but a history of bonds...
1. History of Bonds

**Bonds were meant to strengthen one another. It was like a chain that binds with another chain like a knot with a secured lock that would tighten them together. But slowly but surely, one chain will soon turn rust and their binding breaks apart. For this story is not only a story, but a history of bonds...**

* * *

It was dark; so dark that he only see nothing but the void. At first, he was somewhat floating, or maybe laid on the floor of this hollowed place when his back touched a solid surface.

He felt a tremble afterwards. It wasn't the void; it was him trembling.

While he trembled, there was a boom along with voices on toe. There was not a flick of an explosion and no one else was there except himself.

A moment later, something weighed on his shoulders and his body shook back and forth. Then he realized someone was shaking him.

"Hiro! Hiro!"

The voice sounded masculine but there was a hint of familiarity along with two negative emotions; panic and concern. He searched for it but there was no one there. He still felt the person shaking his body and kept calling his name until more voices followed in pursuit.

"Hiro!"

Then he realized; he was conscious.

He wasn't looking at this total blackness, his eyes were actually closed. No wonder they kept calling him; they were trying to wake him up.

Without hesitating, he tried to lift up the lids that covered his eyes. When he barely did, he saw three people looking at him. His sight was blurry but he clearly make out of their appearances as he recognized his callers; Ban, Jin, and Arata.

Ban sighed, relieved that his friend was alright and said, "Thank god."

"You're alive!" Arata exclaimed with a grin.

Jin smiled. "Took you awhile to get unconscious."

Hiro groaned as he sat up, his hand rubbing the side of his temple and later found himself placing his back against a metal wall.

"What happen?" He asked.

"You were brainwashed until Arata saved you." Ban asnwered.

Brainwash? Then it snapped him.

The early scenes that he had gone through returned, flooding his mind like a tsunami in a disastrous storm. He was brainwashed; true but that happened to be the worst part. He remembered hurting innocent people, especially his friends and his mother. And before that he was at A-City; yes, he remembered that scene. The scene with him battling D-Legendiaz, alone. Afterwards, he was captured. He couldn't remember who were his captives, but they had done terrible things to him.

The thought of it only made him quiver silently. The two young adults and the teen saw this as they began to worry of the blunette's behavoir.

"What's wrong?" Ban asked in concern.

He wanted to tell them, though he didn't have the will to do so. Just then, he smelled something burning.

"Was there a fire?"

They looked up when a loud buzz was heard and glares of red lights darken the atmosphere of the room they were in.

"WARNING: THE TOWER IS CLOSE TO DETONATE IN AT LEAST 15 MINUTES." A monotonic voice announced. "EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE."

Jin glanced at them. "We should hurry. I saw the units left awhile ago."

Ban nodded, and took Hiro's arm and put it around his shoulder. Then he stood as Hiro did the same. Although, Hiro gritted his teeth at the stinging pain coursing through his abdomen once he stood. There was no sign of bleeding, he guessed the impact during his battle with Arata must have nearly crushing his sides.

"Let's get out of here before this place explodes!" Arata exclaimed in panic, seeing the countdown clock before them with the digits decreasing too fast.

Jin leaded the way as Arata followed with Ban and Hiro keeping up with them from behind.

They don't know what little time they have left but that was the point. Time was never a friend; it runs out without you knowing and the next thing you knew you're dead.

Dead. Hiro thought.

* * *

 _"So this was the tower?"_

 _This was before he faced his friends at the tower and witnessing its destruction. He was in a lab where no one else can locate or pin point, except them._

 _His recently red eyes gazed at the holographic figure. The tower stood on a small island and there was initials reading thag it was located somewhere at the Atlantic Ocean._

 _An unknown man stood beside the slave player teen, his lips smiling as he nodded._

 _"Yes, it is." Another man came in view. His fingers pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, smirking. "This tower is Mellontikos!"_

 _"What does it do?" He asked._

 _The man chuckled, his hands gripping firmly on his lab coat. "Like what man ever dreamed of creating."_

 _Hiro arched a brow, he didn't buy what he said until the other man; the first person put his hand on his shoulder._

 _He glanced up and saw his face. There were wrinkles visible on both of his cheeks and forehead while he smiled. He looked rather old._

 _"When you see its trick," He said. "You'll understand what he mean."_

 _Then his brows furrowed. "But you must get rid of those pests first."_

 _Hiro just stared at him, though a little surprise of his sudden change._

 _"The Seekers?"_

 _"Don't forget the NICS." The scientist scoffed. "They were nothing but nuisances to our plans. And if they ever dare to try infiltrating the tower while it's progressing-"_

 _"What happens if they infiltrate it?"_

 _He flinched at his question._

 _"Hiro," he turned back to him after he called, his face looked grimace by the time he took a glance of it. "To make this tower work," he began, "we added an improved nuclear system that would effectively make better processes. A core of Mellontikos has it, and if it were to be severely damaged..."_

* * *

 _"It'll turn into a giant nuclear bomb that would end this world."_

Hiro's eyes widen. End this world?

A vision flew right into his mind as he saw the core. It was glowing crimson red and sparks of electricity came through the wires, dancing dangerously as of a flame. He recognized the area where it was located once he saw slash marks and huge black tint marks all over the place. It was where he and Arata fought with Achilles D and D-Legendiaz.

As the core glowed brighter, the vision changed as Hiro saw Earth. To his nightmares, there was a bright dome right where the sun would often rise as it swallowed the whole planet and exploded.

His vision faded as he blinked back to reality when he heard Jin calling.

"Yagami!"

He looked up and saw the former Prime Minister's Personal Intelligence standing by an active helicopter.

They ran towards him, Ban still carrying Hiro with his arm around his shoulder, they were relieved except Hiro.

"Hurry," Yagami shouted. "We have only about 10 minutes!"

Arata was escalated. "We're saved!"

No. Hiro thought.

"No we're not saved." He whispered.

Just as they ran, Ban thought something was wrong. And he hated when he was right when he felt the weight of his friend faded. He frantically turned and to his horror, he saw Hiro stood in the elevator from where they came out.

"Hiro!?"

They all turned back to the Yamano and saw Hiro.

He stood there silently, his expression was hard to describe while his head tilted down as his bangs covered his eyes. He pressed the button and the door slowly and manually closes the entrance.

Yagami and Jin's skin went pale while Arata just stood there in shock.

"Hiro!" Ban cried. "What are you doing!?"

To save you. He would say but they weren't exactly the right words.

"Tell them," His head held up, his brown eyes glowing solemnly.

He watched the door closing the gap, nearly covering the sight of his friends as a tear slid down to his chin.

He smiled. "Arigatou, sayonara."


	2. Sad Song

**History of bonds are more like simple recollections. Each recollection played from the beginning with a music. Then one recollection began with a melody; a melody that is so true, so perfect, so inspiring as it touches the hearts of, what we call, love. But like the chain, the melody would soon cease. Never played for a thousand years and was gone forever. Without the melody, the recollection is just a sad song.**

* * *

 **Sad Song by We the Kings Ft. Elena Coats plays in the background**

* * *

 _Hiro held up his game controller._

 _"This is what you use to play." He gestured while explaining to his mother, Haruka._

 **You and I,**

 **we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**

 _E_ ver _since they stopped Mizel from controlling the world, Haruka planned on living for a long while back home with her son. Hiro was so delighted at this and it have been so long since they were together as mother and son._

 _He couldn't help his happiness as he began showing his games and his favorite show Senshiman to her. He even mentioned to her about how well he was in school, especially assuring her that he wasn't failing._

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**

 _He didn't find himself being so talkative as he kept on going. Not noticing Haruka who had her fake glasses off, her eyes filled with tears as she smiled._

 _"And there was this-" He was cut off when he was wrapped by none other than the arms of his mother._

 _It took him by surprise as he heard her sob. He never heard her cry, not since childhood._

 _Haruka felt as if she wanted to say something but she couldn't make out of the words. Where was she when she was needed the most? Why did she leave him? She felt guilty for leaving him, all by himself, while she was away for her selfish desires. Now she knew, her departure broke his heart. She cried while holding Hiro, her own son, so dearly and firmly._

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 _Hiro was speechless. He didn't react at this until a second later, he returned the same gesture by hugging her back and smiled._

 _"It's okay, mom." He soothed her. "You don't need to say anything. I get what's in your mind."_

 **'Cause I don't ever want to close my eyes**

* * *

Hiro smiled as he walked down at the empty halls.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

What would she think when she realized that her son went off to die just to save her? Would she be sad? Would she be angry for doing something dangerous such as this?

He kept asking these questions as he walked and took a turn. The red lights blaring him, casting a shadow of himself onto the walls wherever he passes by with a swift.

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

The doors he came by were left open by fellows who worked hard upon building this tower. Hiro didn't understand; why did they build Mellontekos with a nuclear system? Surely he was informed it would successfully make the tower work, but for what purpose? Would this tower that just became the world's biggest nuclear bomb be the final piece of their plan? He wished he knew, and at the same time he wished he knew nothing.

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

And as for that, he wished he hadn't done it in front of Ban. He knew how hurt he would be. Watching a friend of whom he truly trust slowly fading, their own dust dissolving into the air until there was nothing left. That was what the brunette experienced when he saw Lex falling along with Saturn and died.

He closed his eyes and remembered that day.

 **I'm just a sad song.**

* * *

 _Hiro nervously walked up to the brunette._

 _Ban turned and was surprised to see him with a bouquet of white flowers._

 _"I hope he didn't mind." He said._

 _Ban smiled. "Oh he won't mind. Neither his dad would."_

 **With you, I fall**

 _This was after they stopped Mami, Lex's sister, on killing President Claudia and Director Kaios with Paradise being the weapon in outer space. It took a little while for Ban to visit his grave after the video message made by Adam and Eve._

 **It's like I'm leaving all my past and**

 **Silhouettes up on the wall**

 _Hiro smiled and nodded. He marched to a stone tablet stood on the grass as he laid the flowers in front of it and proceed to kneel and prayed._

 _Afte the long moments of praying, he stood up and back away a little as he stood right next to Ban._

 _Ban then asked when he gestured the flowers, "What are they?"_

 **With you, I'm a beautiful mess**

 _"Chrysanthemum." He politely answered, at least pronouncing it correctly._

 _Ban blinked in surprise. "You know what flowers do mean?"_

 _The blunette scratched his head, his lips grinning nervously. "I was being told to read about flowers in school."_

 _"Oh." Ban turned back to the grave. "I see."_

 _They stood there quietly. None of them said anything. Silence was impossible due to the wind blowing, its pressure made out of a whisper to their peers as it soon faded._

 **It's like we're standing hand in hand**

 **With all our fears up on the edge**

 _Suddenly, Ban spoke, "Do you ever thought of having a sibling?"_

 _Hiro glanced to him, surprised at the question. Instead of answering, he asked, "Why?"_

 _Ban shrugged. "Don't know. Sorry if the question was sudden. It just came to me."_

 _Hiro then thought. Come to think of it, they've been acting like brothers, real brothers, ever since they met. He smiled._

 _"Ban," the brunette turned when he called and saw a hand._

 _Hiro grinned as he held his hand out to him. "Let me be your brother."_

 _Ban was shock. He never realized he would ask him to be his brother. Though this made him very much happy._

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 _He smiled as he grapsed his hand with his and shook._

 _"Thank you, Hiro."_

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

* * *

No. He thought. Thank you, Ban.

If it weren't for him, Hiro would have not become a hero he wanted to be and wouldn't get the chance to make friends. He had no one else to be friends with, but that was when he was little. He was not the boy who was made fun by bullies during kindergarten. No longer the boy who was left by his mother. That boy was much more but a hero.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

He stopped in front of a huge metal door. It stood tall and didn't collapse. But Hiro could tell it would, with the banging and the thunderous sounds behind it, echoing as his mind processed it.

The sound though, only made his heart beating fast. 'So this is how it feels,' he thought, his legs somewhat shaking. 'To face death.'

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

Come to think of it, Senshiman never mentioned something about death. Would a hero die, if it were to save the world? That was the same as the incidents with Detector and Mizel but this; it was more than that, it was far more different.

Would a hero die, he thought. If it were to save his love ones?

His love ones...

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

My love one. He closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Hiro sped through the crowd and scanned his surroundings._

 _As he looked at one person to another, he spotted a certain red head standing in the middle where no crowd couldn't swarm._

 **You're the perfect melody**

 _He raced for her and called. "Ran!"_

 _The karate girl turned and saw him running towards her._

 _She smiled. "You're pretty early."_

 **The only harmony I wanna hear**

 _Hiro panted and laugh at the same time. "You said this was important, right?"_

 _She looked somewhat disappointed but covered it up with a smile. "Yeah."_

 _Then she grabbed his arm as the Otaku fan found himself being dragged away._

 **You're my favorite part of me**

 _He couldn't remember what happen after that but he knew he was riding on a roller coster with her. If it were embarrassing to him, it definitely was because he was screaming and holding the dear life out of him. Don't give him the wrong idea, it was sudden._

 _After the ride, Ran laughed while Hiro pouted. "Not funny."_

 _"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Ran said as she continued laughing. "You sounded like a girl."_

 **With you standing next to me,**

 _Hiro crossed his arms, his head turning away with his cheeks tainted in the same color as her hair._

 _"Shut up." He murmured._

 _Ran glanced around and saw an ice cream stan nearby. She turned back to the blunette._

 _"You want some ice cream?" She asked while pointing at the stan._

 _He shrugged. "Sure."_

 **I've got nothing to fear**

* * *

His legs stopped shaking as one make a step while the other followed. He stopped at the door lock and tap the four digits to open the door. As he pressed enter, he received an 'ACESS GRANTED' and the door opened.

* * *

 _"So you're at the amusement park?" Ban asked through his CCM. "With Ran?"_

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _Hiro scratched his head. "Yeah, she should've at least told me that we are just hanging out."_

 _There was a pause until Ban said, "You're really oblivious, Hiro."_

 _"Nani!?"_

 _"You should realize that you and Ran are now dating."_

 _"What's that suppose to-" He stopped himself and repeated what his brotherly friend told him in his mind. Me and Ran? Dating? He thought. Then he realized his mistake._

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 _Hiro deadpan, he brought up his hand to smack his forehead. "Oh no."_

 _This caught the brunette's attention when he asked. "Did something happen between you and Ran?"_

 _Hiro didn't heard him asking, and said. "Sorry Ban, I have to hung up for now."_

 _"Hiro wait-" He already ended the call and began looking for the red head._

* * *

 **Without you, I feel torn**

He felt the pressure of the atmosphere going tense and there was a sting from the electricity around the wires. But he ignored them and surprisingly didn't flinch as if it was nothing at all. With no hesitation; he walked towards the core, meeting his fate which it stood before him.

 **Like a sail in a storm**

* * *

 _"Ran!" He called after finding her sitting alone on a bench._

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 _She shot her head up, tear marks trailing down on her cheeks and her eyes were swollen._ _The sight of her being this way made him feel more guilty._

 _His sprinting turned into a slow walk as he approached her._

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _She turned away from him, didn't want to make an eye contact with him._

 _"Go away, Hiro." Her voice sounded soar._

 _It only pained his heart upon hearing it, he made the damage quite big than he thought._

 _"Ran..." Before he could make another step, Ran hissed while she turned her back on him._

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 _"Dare to make a step and you'll get it Oozora." Ran threatened, her fist clenched tightly._

 _Even if it was a threat, Hiro didn't seem to take a step back as he slowly proceeded his motive._

 _Ran was shaken up when she heard his footsteps coming close as Hiro stopped and sat beside her. Neither of them respond. Everyone who visited the amusement park already left, leaving the only two people with a problem that was not resolved._

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in the storm**

 _Their lamppost beside the bench they sat flickered like a candle nearly blown in the dark as silence continued roaming around the night._

 _It have been long and the other did not respond. That is until Hiro brought up his hand, not hesitating to touch her._

 _Ran snapped when she still felt his presence. She finally turn, only to shout at him furiously, "Why can't you leave me alone!?"_

 **Without you**

 _She slapped his hand away and did the most unthinkable thing. She brought up her clenched fist and sent it right through Hiro's cheek, causing his head to turn away and him losing balance._

 _But he managed to stay in his position before he could even fall on the ground as he sat there quietly, not looking back at the red head and felt the stinging pain on his cheek._

 **I'm just a sad song**

 _For a moment, Ran was annoyed that he was still there. When she saw his cheek almost swollen in red, her expression changed into a shock._

 _Hiro then turn to her, but his expression was unknown as his bangs covered his eyes while he tilted his head down._

 _This only made her scared after realizing what she had done._

 **I'm just a sad song**

 _"Hiro, I..." she stuttered to apologize but was cut off when Hiro suddenly pulled her into an embrace._

 _Her eyes widen, shock at his actions as she heard him whisper, "I should be the one saying sorry," he said, "it was unlikely me to break your heart, I just didn't know. I'm sorry."_

 **I'm just a sad song**

 _Ran couldn't help but have her tears falling from her eyes. Not that she was crying, she was glad at the fact that he still cared even after she punched him._

 _"Please don't cry." He said but she assured him that she wasn't crying at all as she quietly sob on his shirt while being held in his warm arms._

* * *

Tears were coming out of his eyes. He wished he shouldn't do this. He wished someone or himself could put a stop to what his was doing. He wished he could see Ran one last time before walking into the door of death. He wished to atleast see her cheery, hyperactive smile.

* * *

 **Future Diary's soundtrack; Here with you now plays in the background after the song ended.**

* * *

 _"Where are we going?" Ran asked curiously._

 _After she stopped crying, she decided to go back since it was very late but Hiro insisted to continue the date, which surprised the red head entirely. It have been 30 minutes as Hiro lead her some parts of Tokiosia._

 _Hiro glanced back to her and grinned. "You'll see."_

 _Ran wanted to make him spill the beans but she was caught by surprise when she felt his hand slipping into hers._

 _She blushed as Hiro winked. "Trust me. This will be the best date in your life."_

 _She smiled in amuse. "You sure?"_

 _"50/50." He answered as he smiled. "You'll like it."_

 _As Hiro and Ran walked hand in hand, the blunette suddenly broke into a run. Gasping, Ran tried to run as she can to keep up with him. She wanted to brag him about running so sudden but she didn't when she heard him laugh. His laughter sounded so childish and Ran couldn't help but laugh as well. This, however, made Hiro totally surprise but he resumed his laughter afterwards._

* * *

Hiro felt he was being pushed back as he crashed into a wall after a force around the core made an impact.

He grunted as he got up and resumed to move on. The force made contact with his body as he almost gone through the same thing again. Luckily, he barely had his feet sticking deep onto the ground as he pushed himself forward.

* * *

 _Their laughter didn't seem to reach the peers of this sleepy town. Although, it seemed to got louder as it echoed in the streets, the sound of them running followed as an additional piece to the music. But their sleepers didn't find it annoying for they all sleep well while listening to the melody the two had created._

* * *

As he was now close to the core, he reached out for it with his two hands. When both of his hands touched it, the core instantly reacted as Hiro felt the force and electricity coursing through every part of his body, including his heart as he screamed in pain.

* * *

 _Finally, Hiro slowed his tracks down as Ran did the same._

 _They now stood on top of a building that was recently reported to be off limits. Ran didn't know how they got there but when she looked at the sky, she thought she was seeing heaven._

 _Without the city lights litting Tokiosia, a caravan of new colorful lights glowed within the night sky. Within those glittering lights and the dark, the moon itself glowed brightly in white in its full appearance._

 _The two sat as they gazed at the colorful sky._

 _Ran whispered. "It's beautiful."_

 _"Ah." Hiro nodded. "As always."_

 _Ran glanced to him in surprise. "You've seen this before?"_

 _He scratched his head nervously, "When I was young, Mom used to tell me about how the stars would look like heaven if you have someone by your side." His face was tainted in crimson red as he continued. "She even said there is a reason why this turn out this way."_

 _Ran looked at him and asked, "And that reason is?"_

 _"You and that someone are in love." He bluntly responded, his face was fully red as a tomato._

 _There wasn't a response from the red head, which it was not pleasing the blunette as his mind was swarmed with negative thoughts. Would she be mad, now that he just told her his feelings right after he hurt her?_

 _Hiro couldn't help but have these negative thoughts invading his mind while he looked at his hands fidgeting with his fingers._

 _He snapped back to reality when she said, "Hiro, put your head up and look at me."_

 _Hesitantly, he did as he was told and when he turned his head to her, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. Hiro's eyes were wide as saucers and his heart just skipped a beat for two reasons. One, he was scared of what happens next, and secondly, Ran kissed him!_

 _'Oh god.' He thought. 'Is this real?'_

 _For a moment, Hiro couldn't be so sure as his eyes set on Ran whose eyes were closed, and their lips didn't seem to depart. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he finally closed his eyes and kissed her back. Ran, on the other hand, smiled through the kiss as she have her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed deeply._

* * *

Tears endlessly trailed down on his cheeks as he screamed. The nuclear energy from the core began to enter his body as he felt hot in the inside and his heart seemed failing him because of the heat.

* * *

 _For the first time in his life he never thought of someone loving him as he loved that person back. Ever since he met her with the events of Detector and the defeat of Mizel afterwards, he immediately fell in love because of who she really is to him. Brave, tough, hyperactive, cheerful, and best of all, her smile. He was relaxed and his heart was engulfed in warmth when those three words escaped from Ran's lips while she wore that smile that he so dearly love._

 _"I love you."_

 _Confessing didn't seem to be difficult to him anymore as he smiled back warmfully._

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

Hiro have gained his energy back as he tried to pull himself together, telling himself not to let go of the core as he remembered what that professor told him.

 _"There is a way to prevent the end of Earth," he said. "And that is to have a human contact with the severe core." He shook his head in disappointment. "Oh what am I saying? No one would ever muster up to save this world by sacrificing their life."_

Heck he was wrong. He thought as he smiled grimly.

The core that glows in red now shone in various colors with a ray of light which it had swallowed both him and the core.

Before he could leave this world, a flashback of his friends and his mother flashed into his mind.

First was a picture of his mother, Haruka, smiling warmly at him. Then it was Ota-X doing his Ota pose along with his Ota Rangers. Then there was Cobra grinning, giving him a thumbs up. Takuya gave him a nod while as Yagami just smiled. All were followed with Gouda who had his arm around Sendou and grinned while the Fortune Teller just rolled his eyes but smiled in the latter. Asuka had her usual tomboy personality up as she waved at him. Then it was Jessica who made a gun posing, and beside her was Jin smiling and Yuuya doing the Senshiman posture to him. He saw Kazu had his arm around the waist of a smiling Amy as the pair gave him a thumbs up. Next it was Arata grinning wide, Ban smiling brotherly, and finally, the last image he wanted to see, Ran gave him the smile that he wanted; but to his opinion it was the purest above all.

He could not stop the tears flowing as he closed his eyes and smiled.

'If it weren't for them,' he thought, 'I wouldn't make this far without them.'

"Again," He whispered. " _Arigatou, sayonara._ "

With that being said, his whole being was dissolved into the light as it swallowed everything that surrounds it.

* * *

 _At the far coast of the Atlantic Ocean,_

The LBXs that were brainjacked by the unknown group suddenly stop, making the NICS' LBX players wonder in envy.

"What the..."

"Everyone," Yuuya called while pointing at the Atlantic Ocean, "look over there!"

They all turned to where he was pointing at and was shocked to see a giant ray of light appeared out there in the wide vast part of the ocean. When the light blinked, the water was suddenly being forced to push back as a powerful wind went upon them.

It blew harder than they thought it would be as if there was a bomb being dropped and exploded. The brainjacked LBXs were flown away by the wind, includingly their own LBXs. Everyone barely held their guard up as they tried to stay into their positions.

A few seconds later, the force of the wind stopped, it's howling gales fading as it turned into silence.

No one dared to break the silence until a sound of whirring did. They all looked up and saw a helicopter that Ban, Jin, Arata and Yagami were in.

"It's them!" Amy said, seeing Ban with Jin in it.

All of them were smiling, except Ran. She had her gut telling that something was wrong as she looked back to where that ray of light appeared.

"What was that?"

In the helicopter, Ban, Jin and Arata saw the light just recently before they reached the coast.

Jin glanced worriedly at Ban as he witnessed his pained expression.

"T-that light," Ban stuttered. "Hiro was in it."

Jin put his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ban."

"W-what am I suppose to say to Haruka?" He turned to Jin, his eyes were nearly close to tears. "To Ran?"

This only made him gripped on his shoulder more than firmly. Ran. Jin thought. Knowing her, she loves Hiro very much.

He looked through the window and saw the coast. Above all of his friends and NICS, he saw Ran standing there, staring at where the light just appeared.

She would not take the news willingly.

* * *

Once the helicopter landed, the LBX players, except Ran, sped for it. Kazu and Ami were the first ones to come up and embraced their best friend.

When they released him, they noticed a grim look on his face. The LBX players noticed this too as they glanced at Jin and Arata, who were having the same expressions as him. Even the Personal Intelligence who was trying to hide the truth.

"Ban?" They all turned and Ban shot his head up and saw the karate girl standing there.

"Where's Hiro?"

That question struck them like lightning. They quickly scanned Ban's group; Ban, Jin, and Arata are here, especially Yagami, and the only person who should be here was...

Hiro. It snapped them.

"Ban?" Ran walked over to the brunette and asked again. "Ban, where's Hiro?"

Ban didn't have the will to say it so he turned his head away instead, tears finally trailed down from his eyes.

Everyone was shock, including Ran who bought what he was trying to say but was disbeleaved at the fact.

"No. No it can't be." Ran shook her head as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "Ban, where is Hiro? Tell me where he is!"

"Ran..." Before Ami could even step forward, Ban suddenly put up his index finger while he turned away.

They all followed and to their pained hearts, it was pointing at where the light appeared.

Ran's eyes were wide in shock. "H-He," she stuttered and glanced at the crying Yamano who did not make eye contact with her as she finished, "he was there?"

Waiting for a response, Ban hesitantly nodded.

It had stabbed most of them but Ran took the worst stab. Her heart took it as if it was a knife to end her misery. She couldn't believe it. Hiro.. Her hero was dead?

In disbelief, she furiously crashed into Ban and punched several times, harder and harder as she can until she broke into a loud cry.

"I thought you can save him!" She shouted.

Ban couldn't help but broke down along with her. "I thought we did but instead he.." He sobbed. "He.."

Not taking it anymore, Ami turned to Kazu and cried on his chest while he held her, he too cried as well. Gouda was never a cry baby but he had to, for a good friend like the Otaku fan he finally broke in tears as he punched a pole, not caring if it were painful to his hand.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

Sendou never saw him cry, in fact, he never cried before either as he let a tear fell down to his chin.

Yuuya clenched both of his teeth and fist and turned away as he tried to hold his tears. Asuka did the same as him but she couldn't find to muster up her tomboyishness as she finally sobbed.

Jessica never experienced this. The experience of loosing a friend in battle. She had became a part of a squad of NICS but she never imagined loosing someone such as Hiro. She looked at her red head friend, pained to see both her and the brunette crying as she cried as well.

Jin walked over to her and gave her a hug as she accepted his offer. He looked at all of his friends. They are all crying, over the boy who they know as their friend and brother, over the boy who would often cheer their spirits up and wished he was still here to do so, over the boy who had what they saw in him was hope, over the boy who they would call a hero.

Now they're wishing. Wishing that he is here with them as they mourned over his passing.

* * *

 **GenesX: If you feel like crying here's a tissue. If you feel like complaining that this chapter is too long, heck I don't know what's wrong with you. This is the longest chapter I made since this one is a one-shot, and also a song-fic (first one ever!) Anyway, I'll be back to what I'm doing. *Tries to do the best things but cries in the end.* I made that story too sad! QwQ**


	3. Epilogue

_**Epilogue,**_

 ** _Three years later..._**

* * *

The afternoon breeze had swept over the city of Tokiosia, roaming around as it travelled to the center of town. There have been a water fountain placed at the very spot but was ruined due to the brain jacking incidents still resuming the chaos. Instead of rebuilding it, the Prime Minister have thought of replacing it with something special. However, this was not his idea.

As the wind flew, the grass swayed and fro and the breeze was now invited by two adults.

A man with a familiar brown mushroom spiky hair stood, his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he watched a woman with long hair in a familiar cherry color bent down.

She held a bouque of several lilacs, a few forget-me-nots, and a chrysanthemum in the center as she placed it on the ground. She looked up and smiled.

"How you're doing?" She asked. "Do you like the scenery around you?"

Before the two was a three hundred feet tall statue that resembled a certain LBX; one thing they thought of was Perseus. Like any other statue in the world, it was sculptured perfectly and the artist of this great master piece made the style of the LBX even more admiring; its right arm raised with its sword in held while it's left hand only gripped on its duplicate. As if it were real, the sun had shone down onto its raised blade and it reflected the rays like the sword was made of real metal instead of stone.

She and the man waited for an answer.

The breeze was still there. Hovering above the two adults as it swept down to them. The flowers were gently brushed and one by one, it whispered to them. They heard it but stayed there silently as the wind flew up.

A leaf was carried afterwards and the sound of a childish laughter emitting from the soft gales was a melody to their ears as it soon faded.

Silence was all around, and it was later broken when the man spoke, "I was dreaming about him,"

The woman didn't say anything as he continued, "he looked very alive in about the same age in the same height as me. I don't know if it was possible, I just can't be so sure if it was a dream."

"But I saw him alright," He said. "Like I said, he _is_ alive and still the same." He smiled carelessly. "You saw him too; you were there, the others were as well. We were all happy and ended up having fun without a care in the world. It was a nice dream, and I hope that you dreamed of it too."

When he finally finished, the woman replied with a familiar hyperactive accent. "Well, you're not the only one."

It had been three years after the incident. It spread widely to the world like wildfire as it hit most of humanity. Some knew of him as a monster because of what he did, though most did not follow that. They were being told that he was being a slave by the unknown group, which they finally identified them as 'Tartarus.' This organization had caused havoc through out the three years after the destruction of Mellontikos. The NICS and the Japanese Government tried to locate their hiding though their ideals weren't found as they remained in the shadows.

As for the incident three years ago, the rescue team went to where the tower was. But they found no trace of it and surprisingly the island as well. It was like it disappeared after the ray of light appeared though there are facts that the island must have went deep into the Atlantic Ocean after the tower detonated. In which case, his body was not found.

Although they didn't retrieve his corpse, they still have that memory. A memory of him that was widely introduced through out the world, and each country that he had visited before his death built statues of his LBXs; this statue of Perseus was one of them, and one was at Egypt, the other was built at Angra Texas, and the last was at Alohaloa Island. This idea was announced by President Claudia herself, though like the new Prime Minister she was not the one who owned it. It was the LBX players' idea. His friends' idea. They thought it would be better to built the statues in the cities that he perspectively visited to honor his bravery and Claudia agreed to it, which surprised them as well.

To those that received the announcement, they all willingly accepted the idea, much to the players delight.

Now here they were, now visiting him. Their long time _lost_ friend. It gave the most dreadful impact on them, hating the fact that he was gone. Though his spirit was still here but they wished they could at least see him in the flesh, life without him have been a hell's path that they walked on and none of them were either themselves.

But as they visited him, for the past three years, the woman finally brought herself to smile again.

"I always love you," She whispered softly while she smiles. "whenever we look at heaven together."

Yellow neon eyes fixed onto a stone tablet beneath the statue as it read each of the following words written on it as a tear trailed down to her chin.

 ** _Hiro Oozora_**

 ** _2041-2055_**

 ** _"The hero is here. Nothing else matters as long he really is here. This place will always be his home, underneath the majestic night sky that resembles heaven."_**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **"Do you really think you can beat me?" Antimony laughed until his brows furrowed. "Don't make me laugh."**

 **His LBX Draco was soon went into a rampage as Antimony commanded it and it used its deadly giant sword to slice and dice it's opponents.**

 **"Attack Function!"**

* * *

 **Attack Function:**

 **Thousand Hollows**

* * *

 **Draco casted it's sword down and a rune circle appeared beneath it. Then an eerie energy surged through the sword and it glowed in blackish purple. Draco removed it's sword from the ground then sped forward. A thousand horrifying ghosts followed while it ran as it stroke down its sword and the ghosts became it's support of attack as it went right through the LBXs.**

 **This surprises Ban and everyone as he smirked and shouted. "Special Function!"**

* * *

 **Special Function:**

 **Killing End**

* * *

 **As Draco unsheathed its bastard blade, the LBXs that it sliced through exploded and Break Over.**

 **Ban and Ran had a look of shock and fear as they saw their LBXs fell on the ground. The others wore the same expressions as them as theirs too fell.**

 **"Just one strike with Attack Function," Dr. Brain laughed. "And an additional Function, Special Function, ends all strong-willed opponents while it's outnumbered!"**

 **Antimony laughed, "Surrender yourselves to Tartarus or you die!"**

 **"We'll never surrender!" Ran shouted furiously. "Even if it means to let death have our heads!"**

 **"Even if it means to destroy Oozora's honor?"**

 **Their faces looked comical to him as if he was enjoying it as he smirked evilly.**

 **"Remember, we destroyed that filty statue in Angra Texas and it's not like we're going to destroy the rest." He grinned mischievously. "Or are we?"**

 **"No," Ran shuddered. "You didn't..."**

 **"Oh yes we did!" He announced, high like he was the king. "But not yet. We have our squads sent to those places. All are hiding, waiting for our master's orders."**

 **"And if you don't surrender,"**

 **They all gulped, knowing where this was going.**

 **"They'll destroy those lame terracotta figures and massacre the cities! No one, not even the National Government, and NICS can stop it!"**

 **"I can't believe you're doing this to your own people!" Hibiki growled.**

 **Ban only clenched his fist as he glared at the platinum blond man. "You and your master are cruel."**

 **"You're heartless!" Ran shouted furiously.**

 **"Oh don't say that dear." Dr. Brain pretended to look hurt. "We were just doing this for the best of the world."**

 **Jin offended that, "But what you're doing is wrong!"**

 **Antimony frowned as he waved his hand. "Enough of chip chat. Just surrender," A screen appeared behind him, and it showed surveillances of three statues standing perspectively while the rest shown the cities with people walking around, not knowing what was going on. "Or this will be your last to see it ruined in blood."**

 **With that being said, the LBX Arais surrounded the two teams. The NICS' LBX players couldn't do anything as they stared at the screen helplessly, ignoring Tartarus' LBXs outnumbering them while they had theirs already fallen. The NICS squad seem to have lower their guard down, knowing the tragic casualties they would cause if they did not stop.**

 **Ran only looked at one surveillance video and it broke her heart when she saw the sight of Perseus' statue, surrounded with greenery and people who had visited her lover's grave and all were smiling. That place was twenty miles away from where she had her knees down. She wanted to go back, and stay there for as long as she wished. But now, it seemed possible for her to do that.**

 **Tears began to flood out of her eyes. There was nothing they can do.**

 **As if Antimony read her mind he said, "There's nothing you can do."**

 **'Without him,' she thought as she saw the flowers she left for him after she and Ban visited. 'There was only eight of us.'**

 **"Without Hiro Oozora," He continued, again he read her thoughts. "There's only eight of you."**

 **Before the either side would react, a single gunshot interrupted their thoughts as one of Tartarus LBXs break over.**

 **This surprises everyone, including Antimony and Dr. Brain. "What the heck!?"**

 **"The hero is here." A masculine voice echoed in the chamber.**

 **Antimony hissed. "Who dares?"**

 **Another gun shot was heard as the other Tartarus LBX unit break over.**

 **He gasped and saw the sight of it being shot, his brows furrowed when the voice came back.**

 **"Nothing else matters as long he really is here." The words only annoyed the candidate to his ears while as the scientist panic in confusion when two other of their LBX Arais were shot down and break over. Then more of Tartarus's Arais were being sliced suddenly and exploded.**

 **As it went on with most of Tartarus' LBXs break over, the voice continued, "This place will always be his home, underneath the majestic night sky..."**

 **To the group of friends, they find those very lines very familiar until they recognized what they were.** **"..that resembles heaven."**

 **All of the Arais were destroyed and break over, leaving only Antimony's Draco. Once the voice paused after that, a sound of footsteps caught their attention. They all turned to the closed door that lead to this chamber, surprisingly didn't find it open as a silhouette emerged from it.**

 **"Antimony glared at the figure, "Who are you?"**

 **In a blink of an eye, an unknown LBX dashed through Antimony, only missing his cheek as it flew, surprising the candidate who almost lost balance.**

 **They watched it fly as it slows down when it reaches for its controller. The LBX landed on his shoulder as he stepped forward. They'll finally see who their mysterious savior and interrupter is as he walked into the light.**

 **Then there was silence. Then there was shock and disbelief forming in the faces of friends and enemies.**

 **There stood in the center of this tragedy was a young male adult. They could not identify him because of his orange cap overshadowing his face, though it did not cover the blue perm colored hair that they all have known of it, and he held Hiro's CCM.**

 **Ran nearly skipped a beat at the sight of it as she frantically looked at the person before them. Her eyes were still wide as she tried to trace his face under the cap until the man tilted his head up. Two pairs of yellow neon eyes found themselves staring into familiar dark brown eyes as Ran couldn't help but gasp.**

 **It- It can't be...**

 **"Just to inform you," He responded, his voice sounded serious and determined, "make that nine!"**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **GenesX: This the end of _History of Bonds, Sad Song._ So far, you all may know who this person is. But how is he alive though? You may know when you read a story that I'm about to release; Danball Senki: Future Gate. This story of new friendship and bonds will answer your questions. Oh and one more thing, the word 'Mellontikos' is a Greek word; translate it and think why I chose that word. See ya, and thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Note

**GenesX: Those who read this story already can proceed to** **Danball Senki: Future Gate** **. I already published it yesterday and it's only the prologue but I'll update Chapter 1 tomorrow or maybe in three days. I don't know; but the limit of updating the story depends on my imagination, as you could see the second chapter of this story have about 4, 800 words is an example. Yes, I wrote that a lot because of my imagination in one or two days. So hopefully I can update the next chapters in about 30 minutes or so in each day, but then again, it depends on my imagination.**

 **A Small Notice: I'll be also correcting my writing on this one if I ever find any mistakes or some confusion somewhere here after I completed all the stories. Anyway, thank you for reading my work, even if it were at least a few readers following along, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
